In the arms of another
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: "she smiled; a true, heartfelt smile that came straight from the soul. It could repair broken hearts, mould together a life, make someone weak at the knees at first glance." Under the cover of darkness, who knows what may be out there...


**I have no idea if this little one-shot is actually any good; I could barely keep my eyes open writing it so it's most likely a load of gobbeldy-gook xD If so then I apologise- if not, then I hope you enjoy it! Reviews, as always, are welcomed :D -Sophie x**

* * *

It was late at night, and the stars had emerged, pin pricks of light against the dark blanket of the sky. The street was still as he made his way towards her house, pulling his coat closer to him as the temperature dropped even lower. His feet crunched against the gravel of the pavement, eyes down, watching as each slab of concrete went past in a blur.

The lone figure looked up as he approached her gate, the front garden looking a welcoming sight as he pushed the wooden barrier open and slipped past it, letting it fall shut with a soft click. He walked up her pathway, looking up as a light grew nearer. With but the shadow of a figure to tell he was there, the man stopped in front of the window leading to her sitting room, and looked in.

She was there. The woman stood in the middle of her carpet, brown locks tumbling over her shoulders and freckles dotting her nose and cheeks as the soft rays of light from the lamp hit her face, casting a glow over her body that was like no other the man could ever dream of.

His eyes widened as she began to move, swaying from side to side with her eyes closed and head back, holding a wine glass in her left hand. Her admirer could hear the faint whisper of a song as it drifted through the crack in her window, and she began to dance; her slim body becoming one with the music, the fluidity of her movements shown by the wine glass; its contents barely moved as she twirled round, before placing it gently on her cream fireplace.

The woman became completely absorbed in the music; her face relaxed for the first time in ages, and she let her arms leave her side, enjoying the feeling of release as she stretched them out and brought it back to her, letting it curl around her hair, gently draping it to one side so the bare nape of her neck was on show. Her hips moved from side to side as she bent her knees, falling then rising again to her full height, before placing her arms above her head and letting them fall, running down her body, feeling every little jut and outline of her waist, hips and thighs, right down to her ankles and back up again.

She turned and opened her eyes, before letting her head fall back again and she smiled; a true, heartfelt smile that came straight from the soul. It could repair broken hearts, mould together a life, make someone weak at the knees at first glance.

The man outside grew numb with cold, and his breath became a visible cloud each time he exhaled, but he didn't care in the slightest. Seeing her like this, so happy and carefree after everything that had happened; it was well worth it. If he could stand there for the rest of his life, until he grew old and his memory faded into a dark hole of emptiness, just to see her like this- he would in a heartbeat.

He watched on, eyes filled with admiration and cheeks pink with love, yet body unseen, fading into the dark atmosphere of the night. Only his hair stood out from the darkness, dirty blond hair making a stand against the gloom.

She closed her eyes again, twirling around her small, oak coffee table… and into the arms of a man. Her face lit up, still unseeing, but her cheeks became rosy and her shoulders relaxed. This new figure moulded her arms until she was in the waltz position. After placing a quick hand on her face and cupping her soft cheek, he moved himself closer to her slim frame, and gently prompted her to move. She opened her eyes, and found them staring into his, moving from those majestic orbs to his light brown, gingery facial hair, to the short tuft that stuck up on the top of his head. Laughing slightly, she stroked it down, letting her hand trail down to his shoulder with the other following suit.

The couple stopped dancing, their bodies opting for a rhythmic sway instead as they stared deep into each-others minds. Then, before the man could think twice, he dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips, letting them stay there for a few seconds before moving back, placing his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes once again, and, taking this soft movement as an invitation, he kissed her again. This time she responded; her arms moving to clasp together at the back of his neck, and her body pressing against his as his hands came to rest on her hips, rubbing circles into her skin with his thumbs.

This became too much for the spectator to take. With his mind without feeling, now matching the rest of his body, he walked away, dipping his head further into his coat as he reached the end of the garden. Looking back one last time, he saw the man gently begin to lift up her startling white top from where it came to rest at her waist, and he turned away quickly, leaving her garden and walking briskly down the moonlit street.

Cal removed the ring from his pocket and threw it in the nearest bin, eyes filling with tears of lost and longing as he made his way home, his heart slowly ripping as he pictured the scene he had just witnessed.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Connie tumbled onto the crisp white sheets of her queen size bed, completely unaware of the heartache she had caused that night. All she cared about at that moment was her mouth on that of the man she loved, and the warmth of his body on hers as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." She whispered, breaking the embrace as he stood to undress quickly before returning to his original position, letting his kisses trail down her soft white neck before looking up at her flushed face, and kissing her again.

"I love you too." Dylan whispered before continuing his descent.

Outside, an owl hooted as the curtains were pulled shut and the light flicked off, and the night became deeper, a lone bat flew past the window and soared through the air.

One found love and one found heartbreak that night. But under the cover of darkness, who was to know either of them were there at all?


End file.
